Jack and Maggie
Jack (the Rabbit) and Maggie (the mouse) are brand new troublemakers who like anything porn and made for adults. They came from The House Of Magic. Appearence: Jack is a white rabbit. Maggie is white mouse Like: Porn, PG-13, R Rated Movies like Sausage Party, Rated M, TV-MA, fast food, junk food, same stuff as Harry Forshew, COC* A EGG U R, CardOfAnime102 and Little Kate Ashby. Dislike: Anything not for only adults, good users, etc. Grounded Series (It will have 4 seasons) Season 1 # Jack and Maggie get sent to bed early - Jack and Maggie refuse to eat their lunch from Wendy’s restaurant. # Jack and Maggie Misbehaves At The Movies/busted - Jack and Maggie wanted to see Lake Placid. # Jack and Maggie get grounded for googolplex years - Jack and Maggie create a fake opening to Indiana Jones & The Temple Of Doom and The Brave Little Toaster Goes To Mars both rated PG-13 # Jack and Maggie call Stupidella a crybaby during Bambi/Doomed - # Jack and Maggie call Selkie a crybaby during Inside Out/Concussion Time - # Jack and Maggie tickle tortures Rozalin/Blasted off by Azura and Giffany - # Jack and Maggie misbehave on the way to GoAnimate Omega Cinema - Thunder the cat wanted to watch The Lion King (2019), but Jack and Maggie wanted to stay home, watching Sausage Party. # Jack and Maggie create a grounded video out of Nyakki Momoyama/Sent to mental people’s home - Jack and Maggie create an offensive grounded video called “Nyakki watches South Park and Gets Grounded” # Jack and Maggie escape from mental people’s home/Doomed - # Jack and Maggie get expelled SUPER MASSIVE AND EXTREMLY HUGE TIME - Jack and Maggie are worst twins and the far worst students in town! When Mrs. Susan tells Jack and Maggie to go to detention, Jack and Maggie refuse and brutally breaks her leg. # Jack and Maggie kill Barney/Grounded HUGE TIME - # Jack and Maggie capture Miyuki Ariyoshi - Jack and Maggie decided to kidnap a Japanese Girl cougar named Miyuki and force her to watch Sausage Party because she won’t let them get The Happytime Murders on DVD. # Jack and Maggie bully Lucina during Rock A Doodle/Jumpscared By Laffo The Clown - During the saddest part of Rock A Doodle, Billy Hatcher crys a fountain of tears, Jack and Maggie made fun of him by calling him a crybaby. Therefore, they get jumpscared by Laffo The Clown for what they two did. # Jack and Maggie get grounded on Christmas - Jack and Maggie were naughty and received coal, and also DVDs of Disney movies, Shimajirō, Daniel Tiger’s Neighborhood and Barney. # Jack and Maggie slice their Christmas DVDs/Doomed and sent to Uganda - # Jack and Maggie escape from Uganda/Grounded For Mega Infinity - # Jack and Maggie captures Fanny Fox/Beaten up by Reggie and Classified - Jack and Maggie kidnapped Fanny Fox and forced her to watch Dora The Explorer, therefore clobbered by Reggie and Classified. # In Progress # Jack and Maggie get executed (Season Finale) - NOTE: For execution, Jack and Maggie will be sent to the Attack On Titan universe, also they’ll be eaten by the Titans. Season 2 # Gigi & Vivi revive Jack and Maggie/Clobbered by Bing Bong and Reggie Category:Porn lovers Category:Sausage Party fans Category:The Happytime Murders Fans Category:Grand Theft Auto fans Category:Adult Swim Fans Category:Comedy Central Fans Category:South Park fans Category:Troublemakers Category:Big Time Troublemakers Category:Bad Characters Category:Bad Users Category:Villains Category:American Dad fans Category:Family Guy fans Category:Nick Jr. haters Category:Disney haters Category:PBS Kids haters Category:Shimajiro's enemies Category:Baby show haters Category:Barney haters Category:Dora haters Category:Pixar haters Category:Enemies of Sophie the Otter Category:Enemies of Gfourtx Category:Enemies of Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Enemies of Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Enemies of Lilly Crumpington Category:Happy Tree Friends Fans Category:Nelvana haters Category:Andy Panda's allies Category:Angelica Pickles' allies Category:Luna Minami's allies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Maple Town haters Category:My Little Pony fans Category:Nick and Perry's allies Category:Moe and Joe's allies Category:Pedro and Edro's allies Category:Azura’s Enemies Category:CardOfAnime102's enemies Category:COC* A EGG U R's allies Category:Henry and June's enemies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:The Flowerpuffs' allies